A Mina and Darien Romance
by Sailor Moon
Summary: Just what the title says! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey all!! It's me Sailor Venus! This is my first story here so goes easy on me!! So I'm going to ask you guys a favor, so far what do you rate this story?? A- Best b- it's good c- it's ok d- it need's work F- re-write the story?? Please R/R and rate this story!! :)  
  
A Mina and Darien Romance  
  
  
'He's so cute!' thought Mina as she started at Darien. Mina has always had a crush on Darien but made sure that nobody knew about it, especially Serena. She didn't want to come in-between them, even she had to admit that they did make a cute couple.  
  
'I cannot let Darien know that I have a crush on him, if he finds out then he might break up with Serena because he doesn't want to come in-between us. But if he douse find out and feels the same about me, he would break up with Serena and be with me then I could never look at Serena ever again knowing that I had stolen her boyfriend. It's a lose-lose situation.' Mina was starting to sulk by now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Andrew!!" Serena said as Andrew walked over to Darien and her table.  
  
"Hey Serena, what would you like today?" The friendly Arcade worker said.  
  
"Well I would like a hamburker and a large pizza with peporoni, a choklate peanutbuter milkshake...."  
  
Darien stopped listening to Serena as she ordered almost everything that the Arcade had to eat.  
  
'I need to tell Serena today. But how will I tell her that I want to break up with her? The first thing she's going to do is cry then she's going to ask me why. I can't tell her the real reason why I want to break up with her, But how can you tell your girlfriend that you have fallen in love with one of her bestfriends?'  
  
"And a large french fries." Serena said as she finally finished her order.  
  
"You sure your done??" Andrew still couldn't get over the fact that she could eat so much but still be in great shape.  
  
"Yep!!"  
  
"Ok, what do you want Darien?"  
  
"I'll just have a coffie, black."  
  
"OK Darien, I'll be right back with your food." Andrew said as he left.  
  
"So Darien where are we going after this?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"Well I have to tell you something first Serena." Darien still couldn't believe that he was going to do it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you after you eat." Darien said. (AN: He couldn't dump her over an empty stomock now could he?? ^_^ )  
  
"Here you go guys." Andrew gave Darien his coffie and put six plates fool of food for Serena to eat.  
  
Serena idmetely started cramming her face with food.  
  
'It's now or never.' Darien thought, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell her now.  
  
"Serena, I want to break-" Before he could finish his sentence her conmunicater went off.  
  
"We will talk later Darien." Serena said as she hurridly finished off the rest of her dinner. Before she ran out the door she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'I want to break.'" Mina said confused. When Darien and Serena were talking she couldn't help but listen. She was tring to figure out what he was going to tell Serena.  
  
"I want to break......up with you?" Mina thought hopefully. She hadn't thought of that! If Darien broke up with Serena then maybe she could be with Darien, if Serena said she could of coarse.  
  
"Oh NO!!" Mina ran out of the arcade as fast as she could. 'I can't believe I forgot about the attack!!' 


	2. Chapter 2

A Darien and Mina Romance chapter 2  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus cried as she attacked the monster. "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said with Determination in her eyes.  
  
Before when Sailor Venus got to the fight seen she saw Mars and Mercury getting attacked merciless. When Sailor Venus saw this she hurriedly called on her attack.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!!" Her aim was perfect and it hit the monster head on, causing it to stop it's attack on Mars and Mercury.  
  
"Hey pick on someone your own size!!" Venus said, mad that he was hurting her friends.  
  
"Like you?" The Monster snickered.  
  
That's when Venus really saw the monster. He was huge!! He had a huge stomach and was so tall the he could easily stand taller then the five scouts standing on top of each other's shoulders.  
  
"Uh..... well,....." Venus wasn't sure what to do, she knew she couldn't take on this monster he was tall and that gave him the advantage, and he was stronger then her to, she could see his muscles bulging up from his arms and his legs.  
  
"No, me!!" Said Tuxedo Mask as he jumped down from the position on the tree.  
  
"You?" The monster said pointing and laughing at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Come on!" Tuxedo Mask getting ready for a fight.  
  
"No! Darien don't!!" Pleaded Sailor Moon as she got up off the ground, still holding her arm where the monster had hit her.  
  
"Yes, Darien 'Don't'!" Mocked the monster.  
  
Tuxedo Mask got out one of his blood red still tipped roses and started throwing it at him.  
  
The monster covered his face and turned his back to Tuxedo Mask, trying to protect himself.  
  
When the monster turned back around you could see the green ooze coming out of his face.  
  
"Your going to pay for that Tuxedo Mask!" The monster growled.  
  
The monster brought his hands up and a sharp pointed peace of ice appeared in each hand. The Monster threw his hands back and threw them at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ducked out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. One of the Ice pierced the skin on his leg.  
  
"Darien!!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
The monster was already walking towards Darien and Venus would not let him get his hands on her love.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus cried as she sent all her energy at the monster.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" and that brings us back to the present.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!" Cried Sailor Moon while doing dizzy turns.  
  
Before the attack could hitt the monster he vanished.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" Asked Jupiter while walking to the place where the monster had stood before.  
  
"I don't know but we better keep our eyes peeled in case he attacked again." Said Mercury as she stood up from the ground.  
  
"Darien are you OK?" Asked Sailor Moon as she knelt down beside him looking at his leg.  
  
"I'm fine Serena, really." He gave her a reashuring smile.  
  
"We better get you home Darien and I will take a look at that leg for you." Mercury said as she detransformed.  
  
"Alright." Darein said also detransforming along with the rest of the scouts.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Sir, I have found out who the sailor scouts are." Said the monster as he bowed down to Dr. Tomo.  
  
"Really? How do you know who they are?"  
  
"After the sailor scouts thought I dissapeared, they detransformed, there real names are Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Ray and Darien."  
  
"Now that we know who they are, it will be easy to kidnapp them and destroy them! And that gives me the perfect Idea of how to do it....." Said Dr. Tomo as he told his monster what to do.  
  
AN: R&R please!! I need feedback!! Even if it is flames!! I need feedback!!! :) 


End file.
